Count Duckula 1 - Autoduck
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = LL0022 |rating = }}Count Duckula 1 - Autoduck is a UK VHS release which is distributed under license from Thames Video International and distributed by Video Collection International Ltd on 1st May 1989. It is the first of two volumes of Count Duckula in the 'Lollipop' range of children's titles. It contains three episodes from the first season of the Cosgrove Hall TV cartoon series "Count Duckula". Description Count Duckula, with his servants Nanny and Igor, have more spill chilling adventures in Castle Duckula. Episode Details #'Autoduck' Duckula sets out to break the world land and speed record, but breaks everything but. #'Rent a Butler' Duckula finds he can make a big profit renting out Igor and Nanny to Mr and Mrs Nouveau Riche. But who's going to cook his dinner? #'Mobile Home' The Crow brothers sell castle Duckula to some visiting Americans, but omit to inform Count Duckula. Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert, Peter Richard Reeves and Brian Trueman. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Design by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Wiley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Assistant Designer: Andrea Hough. *Storyboard by John Stevenson and Vincent James. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Jose Maria Zumel, Juan Antonio Serrano, Migel Angel Fuertes and Paul Shardlow. *Animated by Stephen Thomas, Arthur de Cloedt, Pedro Molina, Pedro George, Engel Gallego, Eduard Sasu, Julio Diez, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Mariano Rueda, Alberto Conejo, Kay Widdowson, Paul Greenhall, Ignacio Amero, Ezequiel Martin, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Vincente Rodrigues, Stefanescu Bujor, Juan Antonio Serrano, Amaro Canretro, Valentin Domench, Francisco Tena, Juan Antonio Rojo, Claire Grey, Jennie Langley, Engel Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Emilio Lujan, Chris Doyle, Paca Moreno, Valentin Cain, Manuel Galiana, Luis L. Varela, Karen Heywood, Malcolm McGookin, Fernando Gallego, Julian Tarrago, Javier Gutierrez, Fernando Jariego, Rob Stevenhajen, Russel Brookes, Carmen Chenza, Marivi Rodriguez and Manuel Doctor. *Backgrounds by Barbara Alcock, Stephen Simpson, Miguel Angel, Milagros Banares, Higashi Turuma and Felix Cascajo. *Backgrounds Supervised by John Geering and Carlos Alfonso. *Special Effects by Garry Owen, Murti Scholfield and Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Victorio Gonzalez, Wayne Alexander and Nick Summers. *Painting by Janet Simmons, Dee Lodge, Pat Petroni, Lucy Owen, Ceri Griffin, Maria Del Mar Fernandez, Margerita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Ann Lasseray, Alina Bailey, Carina Poore, Deborah Thaine, Shaun Sewter, Angeles Vacas, Julian Garcia, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susan Diez and Maria Fernandez. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton, Alice Clayton and Alexy Allen. *Xerox by Tony McAleese, Joan Simmons, Jose Luis Aisa, Andy McLaughlin, Don Geering and Andres Palacios. *Line Test by Phil Atack, Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Controllers: Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips, Simon White and Phil McMylor. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz and Patrick Haggerty. *Assistant Editors: Bob Ashton, Jane Hicks and Hilary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixers: Ted Spooner and Tim Cavagin. *Animation Directors: Jean Flynn, Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by Thames Video Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:Count Duckula Category:Barry Clayton (Narrator) Category:BBFC U